The field of the disclosure relates generally to queues of database queries, and more particularly, to systems and methods for optimizing queues of database queries for greater efficiency.
Known database systems utilize a variety of overall computer system resources to execute database queries. System resources utilized by database systems in query execution include, for example, CPU time, memory, data storage, and network resources. The utilization of such computer system resources also impacts financial, logistical, and human resources related to database system resources. In some known database systems, multiple queries may simultaneously be submitted to the database system for execution. Each of the multiple queries may have varying resource impact and varying significance to the business purposes related to the database system. It may be preferable to execute some of the multiple queries before other queries. However, known systems are not able to determine a preferred order in which to execute the queries.
Database queries, upon execution, are designed to produce an output of information often known as a result set. Database queries may be written by users in a variety of ways to achieve a similar or identical result set. Some database queries may consume greater resources than other database queries yet achieve a similar or identical result set.